Meet JC!
by Cyanide 6
Summary: Lesser known than William's, but no less destructive. He's determined to take a day off. After all, when you get the chance to live, might as well take advantage of it, right? Winner of Xana's Lair Carthage Awards for best humor. Read & Review please!


The young blond haired boy sauntered into Kadic.

"Cha cha cha, doo ba dow," he sang to himself, stopping the strike a pose. "Pow!"

Sissi walked past him. "Jeremie? You seem awful hyper today."

He flashed her a cocky grin. "Heyo, Sissi-babe! Wassup?"

He sauntered off, still singing under his breath, leaving a confused Sissi in his wake.

He met up with Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita in science class.

Aelita's eyes narrowed, as she instantly saw something was off. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Settle down, settle down," Mrs. Hertz called.

Aelita frowned, before taking her seat.

Lecture began.

"I didn't think you were coming today," she whispered. "I thought X.A.N.A. wasn't doing anything. I thought-"

"Belpois, would you mind answering?"

Mrs. Hertz stared at the blank look on the boy's face.

"Actually, Hertzy ole' girl, I would usually answer, but uh…" he thought rapidly, before the same cocky grin spread across his face. "I" cough "uh" he lowered his voice to a rasp, "lost my voice," he whispered.

She frowned, puzzled. "Really. Just now?"

"Yup," he whispered raggedly. "Sorry."

Mrs. Hertz didn't know what to say, so she turned to Herb.

Aelita glared. "You're not doing anyone any favors, you know."

He frowned, a look of mock hurt on his face. "What. By being here? Aelita, I'm insulted!"

Aelita turned her head straight, determined not to let the idiot sitting next to her bother her.

After class, he slunk off campus.

_It's good to be alive, _he thought, spreading his arms wide as he span in the park.

"I love being MEEEEEEE!" He sang, jumping around the park, chasing pigeons, striking poses quickly while singing, and pushing little kids on the swings.

He sat on a swing next to a little girl, who was informing him about her birthday party.

"Wah was you birfday like?" She asked.

The blue eyed boy's face fell. "Eh," he said, shrugging. "I was never thrown one."

The two chatted a little more, before she had to go home.

His blue eyes scanned the park before alighting on a teenager buying ice cream.

He zipped over to her. "Hey foxy chick. Care if Mr. Belpois pays for your purchase?" He raised his eyebrows, sliding a five over to the ice cream seller. "Keep the change, dude," he flicked the guy a peace sign, before buying himself one, too.

"So, princess. What brings a hot babe like you to the park during school hours?

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Ugh, I just _had _to skip my last two classes. It was double biology!" She pulled a face.

He sighed. "I know what that's like." He rolled his eyes. "Chemistry, physics, blech."

"I know, right!"

The two chatted about how horrible school was, until he got a text message.

**Get to the factory NOW!**

He sighed. "Man, I gotta go."

She sighed. "You're needed?"

He frowned. "Eh, kinda."

"Man, too bad. You may look like a geek, but you're too much fun. What's your name?"

He grinned. "Jeremie Belpois. Resident genius at Kadic Academy! But that's an alter ego. That's not," he struck a dramatic pose, "the _real _me!"

She giggled, and the two exchanged phone numbers.

He then strutted off to the factory.

Punching a few numbers into the elevator, he was soon in the lab, to find Jeremie typing at the supercomputer.

Jeremie glanced up at the newcomer. "JC," he scolded his clone. "If I send you out to take my place, you should know better than to play hooky!"

JC strutted out of the elevator. "Aw, come on, Jeremie ole' boy! I never get to be FREE! I just wanted to hang out."

Jeremie shook his head, standing up from his chair, to glare his clone in the eye.

"JC, perhaps if you had behaved, then I would have let you have some time to your own! But you can't skip classes! The sole reason I even brought you out was to take my place in class! Please explain to me how you've managed to justify your truancy!"

JC's eyes had a zoned-out look. "Hey, Jeremie. I was thinking of changing my name. Instead of just JC, it should be JC Sclone. Get it? JC Sclone, JC's Clone?"

Jeremie blinked at him, before massaging his temples.

"One: that doesn't even work, because JC is an anagram for Jeremie's Clone, so all you're really saying is Jeremie's clone's clone, which doesn't make sense. Two: I want an answer from you! If you can't behave, then I won't bring you out again!" Jeremie threatened.

JC's face drooped. "Sorry, Jeremie," he said, repentantly. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Jeremie nodded. "Good, now go to your scanner."

JC sulked off like a child being sent to their room by his father.

Jeremie sighed, and shook his head.

"I have such an irresponsible clone."

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jeremie asked.

"Hey, Jeremie baby!" Came a girl's voice on the other end. "It was soooooo nice talking to you today…"


End file.
